Such a technique has been disclosed that a plurality of photoelectric conversion elements having different areas of light receiving regions is provided within a single pixel in a solid state imaging device, whereby a high-sensitivity pixel signal and a low-sensitivity pixel signal are generated, and a pixel signal with a high dynamic range is generated from these pixel signals (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).